An Act of Love
by theGirlinRed05
Summary: What happens when the world of George Weasley and Dr. Perry Cox collide? Who is the young woman fighting for her life, transferred to Sacred Heart looking for the brother who does not know of her existence, or that of her world? Read on and enjoy. Please remember that this is only my second fic, and creative liberties have been taken. No copyright infringement intended.
1. The Nightmare begins

She was breathing heavily when she turned the key in the lock. The door opened with a soft click. She threw her backpack down and sunk to the floor, weeping. It was all over. Everyone she thought a well wisher had in fact wanted her for her money or body, and in HIS case, both. She wept till no more tears would come. A dull ache began in her gut and she pulled herself up, holding the cabinet and threw up on the plush Persian carpeting. She continued in this manner a few more times, trying to get all the poison out of her system. A startling insight took her by surprise. "I want to move, I want to live. I shall live. Please help me" she managed to say suppressing the gag reflexes, on voice mail to her best friend Ginny. She heard footsteps in the lobby outside. It did not strike her that HE could have followed her home here too. She lay there, on the love seat trying to catch her breath and pour herself a glass of water, with her shaking hands. She thought she saw someone in the hallway, so she slowly arose when a chilling voice behind her said "I would not do that if I were you". She flailed madly in vain as he twisted her arm and whispered threateningly into her ear to not make a sound or he would cut her. Not heeding his words, she banged loudly on the wall screaming for help. "Ever the rebel, aren't you darling?" He added the endearment mockingly and whipped out a knife. He pressed the blade against her neck till a few drops of blood fell, contrasting against the rich cream coloured carpeting. She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. Begging for mercy. "This is hot, Shaina" he said, cruelly grinning. "Let's try another place, hmm?" and he casually glided the blade across her wrist, watching in satisfaction as the crimson rivulet began to flow. Slowly. As the pool around her feet began to increase, he slapped her and said "Rot in hell, you bitch!". He walked out of her life and apartment forever. She closed her eyes, accepting this to be her fate. This, to be her end. She sent up one final prayer to the Almighty for forgiveness and her head jerked forward, her breathing echoed one last time in the emptiness of the apartment.

George Fabian Weasley was going about his business in the Weasleys Wizard Wheezed as usual when he felt a tug on his magic. "That's odd" he thought. "Who's trying to contact me in this manner.." and then it hit him. The pulsating locket. Shaina. He just knew she was in trouble. He apparated to her apartment right away. He arrived there, to find his beloved lying in a pool of blood. He checked her pulse immediately. He was relieved to find that it was there. But it was growing feebler. He took out his wand and performed some basic diagnostic skills, using Episkey and Tergeo as he went along. He poured some Revitalizing Potion into her mouth and waited. He knew that this would buy him enough time to get her to Mungo's. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled, as if it hurt too much to do so. "Thank God you are alright. I have told Harry and the gang that Yaxley somehow found you and got to you. They will meet us at Mungo's." She shook her head and mouthed "Sacred Heart" before slipping out of consciousness. He panicked and speed dialled Hermione Weasley. "Hermione? Shaina said something about taking her to a Sacred Heart. I think she was delirious" Hermione said bossily yet comfortingly "George, stop babbling. She is talking of Sacred Heart Hospital in California, USA. Her brother works there." "Okay, I am taking her there now. Can you come along? It is a Muggle hospital right?" the words tumbled out of George. Hermione assured him that she would come there as soon as Rosie got back home from school and hung up.

Meanwhile, at Sacred Heart...

"Good God, Cecilia nobody wants to hear about how you and your black husband are on a break or whatever term you kids use these days. Get your asses back to work or I will be forced to let you go" a curly haired tall man in a white coat and jeans was raging at a cowering white doctor and a bald, black guy in green who looked cocky and unaffected. "Dr. Cox..." the young white doctor said, in a whiny annoying tone. "Shut up Priscilla, or I swear to God-I-don't-believe-in that I will bash your skull in and I will be happy to go to jail for the remainder of my natural life knowing you are not around" Dr. Cox stated matter of factly. This seems to be a common occurrence, George Weasley thought since nobody batted an eyelid. "Hey Doctors! Little help?" he yelled, feeling angry and scared for Shaina. The group turned and took one look at the woman in his arms, forgot their squabble and began barking a set of instructions to one another in a rhythmically smooth manner like they had done this a thousand times before. They probably had. They rushed her into an emergency room and for the next hour and a half, George kept contacting Order members, informing them of the situation, carful to not give his whereabouts away. "When will I know if Shaina will be okay?" he asked the Latina nurse. She blankly looked at him. "Girl in Room 103, brunette with soft blue eyes, my fiancee?" His voice trembled a little. The nurse put one arm around him and said "Sweetie, don't worry. Doctor Cox and Dorian are the best medical duo. My husband in there" she pointed to the black surgeon in green scrubs "is the Chief Of Surgery. You have nothing to worry about. She will be okay." "Thank you, Nurse" he replied weakly sitting down on a chair. A high pitched Hi broke his reverie. It was the blonde, confused-looking doctor from earlier. "Cute accent, you must be British right? My mom and dad took me to London on vacation when I was six years old. But then we had to cut short our holiday because my grandmother died. Bummer right? I know. My name is Dr. Elliot Reid." she said all this, without pausing to take a breath. She flicked her hair, and blew on it loudly waiting for him to introduce himself. He ignored the proffered hand, and said simply "My name is George. That's my girlfriend in there." She said something that sounded suspiciously like "Frick, why are all the cute ones taken?" But he must have been mistaken because she was a doctor and he was a patient's kin. She could not have been flirting, surely. Nurse Espinosa rolled her eyes and took Dr. Reid away, muttering something to calm her nonsensical rambles. A woman in a cream coloured skirt and blue tunic sat down heavily next to him. He looked up and saw Hermione Granger's red rimmed eyes. "Oh George!" she said, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He looked around to see if a familiar redhead and a black-haired man were in tow. "They went after Yaxley" she replied quietly. "She tried to take her own life" he said, looking downcast. Hermione gasped. "He had her under a powerful Imperius. She believes herself to be the famous actress Joanna Taylor. I found a note in that name". He held Hermione's hand tightly for comfort. "Why would she opt for Muggle doctors?" he said, pacing frustratedly. "George..." Hermione began in a soft tone, knowing that it would upset him..."extensive cutting spells, strong Imperius combined with possible physical assault along with tampered memories could have left her with severe brain damage. It is possible that she had a moment of lucidity where she decided that if she did not make it, she would want to see her brother one last time". George sat down, letting the tears stream down. "I will make the bastard pay, Hermione." his grip around his wand holster tightened. Just then, they heard a door open behind them, and the curly-haired Doctor and the black Chief of Surgery stepped up to them. "We need to talk" they said ominously.


	2. Answers and Questions

Dr. Turk gestured to them to his office. It was a spacious, well lit room containing tons of tomes on surgery. Hermione would have freaked out excitedly at any other time, but today she sat primly with her hands folded neatly on her lap. "Listen, I gotta come out straight and tell you. She is not looking good. We have detected foreign substances in her body, stuff we don't know how to counteract and they are killing the anti-bodies. Her immunity is weakening. She shows signs of extensive nerve damage, physical scarring shows possible domestic abuse. Unless you start talking and quickly, we are treating this as a police case and not going to touch her till the cops arrive" Dr. Turk stated. "Ah hell, what Ghandy here is saying is that if I find out you laid a finger on that pretty little thing there, I will crush your shoe so far up where the sun don't shine, you will have tassels coming out of your nostrils. We clear" the older man thundered at him gruffly. George struggled to keep his magic in check, he knew he could blow up the room if he did not. Luckily for him, Hermione calmly showed them a false ID card that stated that Shaina was a social activist and explained that she was in charge of rescuing kidnapped children, who'd otherwise be sold into working or as sex slaves. She mentioned that Shaina had gone missing days ago and they had not been able to track her down. Dr. Turk looked contrite as he said "I am sorry, Ma'am. We will do everything possible to save her". He looked challengingly at Dr. Cox who seemed to be in some kind of an internal turmoil. 'Fine, I believe you. For now." He stood up so abruptly, the chair fell to the ground with a resounding clatter. "I will go and check on her" he left, with his coat billowing and George was struck by how much he reminded him of Snape. "You guys, don't worry. Dr. Cox is the best doctor in the entire hospital, along with my best friend J.D. He may be a bit rough on the edges but he needs it to survive in this damn place". Turk swept out of the room gracefully after Cox, leaving behind a bewildered Hermione and George.

"George, it must have been hours. Can I get you a cup of tea?" Hermione enquired softly. He shook his head, his eyes blazing and fixed on the person in the Room before them. "She will get better, right? She must get better" he said obstinately, refusing to believe any alternative possibilities. Loud steps sounded in the corridor and they looked up to see two hunky men dressed in black and red walking towards them. One was a dark haired man in spectacles, and the other a redhead with cornflower blue eyes. Hermione sprang up and kissed her husband on the lips chastely. Harry hugged George and appraised him of the situation. Yaxley was now locked up in Interrogation Room No. 394, Harry had had to pry Ron off him before Ron beat him to death with his bare fists. They were all fond of the Muggle-born Unspeakable who was now in a bed in a strange Muggle hospital in a far-off land. "Mione, Ginny is sitting Rosie and James. She will come by later." Ron Weasley said, stroking her curly brown hair. "You sure you want to get your hand entangled in that mop your wife calls hair?" a voice rang out. In front of them stood Draco Malfoy, their old school nemesis-now-turned-sort-of-friend. He stood tall and carried himself imperiously as ever. He wore a well-fitted, custom made Muggle suit, but opted to keep his Healer pin on the lapel of his jacket. The men grimaced while Hermione quickly shook his hand and explained the extent of Shaina's injuries. "Did you have to call him?" Ron mumbled. Hermione glared at him and said "I had to. He is the best, and besides he was the only one available in the Janus Thickey ward" watching with some satisfaction as Draco's smug smile flickered out while she spoke. "Potty, Weasel, Ginger" Malfoy greeted them with a civil smile that did not reach his eye. "Ferret" they said unanimously. "I will go talk to the Muggles" Malfoy rose. "Sure you can handle their germs?" Ron Weasley called out, scathingly. His wife flicked his ear. An "Ow Mione!" was heard before the bemused Healer gracefully walked out.

Draco Malfoy had been trained from childhood to be able to use his charm and influence with people to get what he wanted. Having had no traction with the Latina nurse who refused to divulge any details on her progress, his eyes scooped out a beautiful blonde woman in a white coat sitting alone. He smiled in a predatory manner and made his way towards her. A quick Legilimens scan informed him that the young woman was a doctor named Elliot Reid, almost his age and knew five different languages. She came from old money and was shockingly insecure about her looks. He spoke to her in chaste German, asking if she knew a Doctor Reid. She looked up and spilled her coffee all over herself when she saw the dashing man towering over her with the blazing smile and the penetrative gaze. "Frick! Frick! Ohmigosh I am so sorry, Mr. ...?" she trailed off. "Dr. Draco Black. Call me Draco, please" he said charmingly offering his hand to her. "I will" she said licking her lips in a somewhat seductive manner. "Draco?" she said, dreamily. "Yes, Doctor Reid?" he said, laughing. She turned red, and then laughed with him. The awkwardness was gone. They sat there, having muffins and tea, going over Shaina's case in detail after he explained that he was a renowned neurologist in his home country, and had come as a personal favour to Miss Granger, the curly brown haired woman. "Your English is really good, why don't you speak it often?" Elliot inquired. He smoothly ignored her question and asked "Would you like another coffee?" "Only if you agree to call me Elliot, and come get some with me after my shift" she said, confidently. Realizing how it could be misinterpreted, she turned red and said "I didn't mean get some...like you know...getting some...I am not that kind of girl. but I mean, I am not some kind of prude. I just don't sleep with people on the first date. I mean, I am not a whore. A woman did label me whore and tie me up outside the hospital..." she trailed off seeing how Draco was laughing. "Elliot" he steered her gently out of the coffee shop, and said "I know what you mean. I will pick you up after your shift". She winked seductively and left.

Draco sat down heavily. What the hell! He had not intended on going and committing to a date with some Muggle woman. A ditzy blonde who spoke in an annoyingly high pitched fast paced manner. He looked up to see the bane of his existence smirking. "Harry James Potter" he spat with no malice. "You are going soft, Malfoy." Harry laughed mockingly. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just did what I had to, to extract this" he showed a sheaf of papers he'd discreetly Geminio-ed. "Brilliant work, Malfoy!" Harry clapped him on the back and said "Listen mate, it has been two years since Astoria eloped with Nott. Let it go. Live a little. Dr. Reid is smart and pretty. Give her a chance." and walked away leaving Malfoy deep in thought. A shadowy figure had been listening in, and he pondered "Malfoy? The name seems familiar. But why would he call himself Black in front of Blonde Doctor? And, who was this Astoria?" and The Janitor stalked off determined to learn more about the icy blonde haired man with the girl-hair. "He looks like a more manly, blond version of Scooter" Janitor thought, chuckling in that odd breathy way of his.

"Dr. Cox, she is coding!" J.D. yelled. "Newbie, start CPR!" Dr. Perry Cox barked out orders. The flurry of activity awoke the four people who had dozed off from the stress. "What's happening?" George screamed. "They are trying to revive Shaina with the defibrillator" Hermione said. "TRYING TO REVIVE? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" George burst out impatiently. "It means that her heart may have arrested..." Draco said. "Get in there, Malfoy and save her if you are any good." Ron thundered at him. "I cannot just barge in like that" draco tried to say, but was saved by Dr. Reid appearing before them. "Dr. Black, if you have a moment?" she said, all professional and serious in her demeanor. He marveled at the change in her Barbie like behavior to this and went after her, into the room. "Give her five mils of fentanyl intravenously, short-term" he said briskly on entering the room. Carla instantly obeyed him. Dr. Cox flicked his nose and crossed his hands. "Look here bub, I don't care who you are but I don't take well to some random fancypants coming in and interrupting me when I am busy at work. Get out before I..." and he made a threatening sign in the air, began counting down from ten."Dr. Black is a specialist, he can help us Dr. Cox. Leave him alone!" Elliot piped up. "Woo hoo, Backbone Barbie" Dr. Cox dead panned and left the room, once the patient was stable. Draco and Elliot smiled at each other. "Can't wait for tonight" she mouthed, winking. Draco felt a heavy feeling settle in his stomach. How could he have agreed to this? It was too soon. Meanwhile John Dorian was looking quizzically at the man who called himself "Dr. Black". He felt there was something amiss and that the man was lying about something. He said this to Turk while having subs, and Turk just said "Dude, you have to let the Elliot fixation go. You are with Kim now. You are Sam's father. Let her go." "Whatever, I expected my S.C.B to have my back!" J.D. said and walked to a different table. "He would, but you are having your bout of insanity" Turk yelled. back.

_J.D. fantasizes..._

_A skimpy clad Elliot is tied to a pole and Dr. Black is wearing a Devil costume complete with red horns and a pitchfork. "I shall claim your soul to be mine, Elliot Reid" he says sinisterly and moves towards her, when a cloud of dust kicks up and there comes a white horse galloping at full speed. "Down boy!" the masked knight pulls forcefully on the reigns, pulling the horse to an abrupt stop. He lops off Black's head with one swing of his long blade and takes off his mask. "Oh J.D.! My hero! You saved me" Elliot says, and jumps into his arms. _

"Oh crap. Looks like Turk was right. But there is still something creepy about that dude" J.D. takes out his phone and types Black+dangerous in a search engine. There are more than a hundred hits for one Sirius Black, a mass murderer and escaped convict who incidentally looks a lot like he could be related to Dr. Black genetically. "I am coming to save you Elliot" he stands up determinedly, throwing the rest of his uneaten sub into the bin and walks out of the Cafeteria.

_The Janitor has ordered an emergency Meeting of The Brain Trust in his cramped Basement-Office. He shows them a photo of Dr. Black and says "I heard the man in specs call this man as Malfoy. He introduced himself to Blonde Doctor as Dr. Black. We must find out why he did that. Also, I have seen the name Malfoy somewhere in my correspondence." and throws down a thick bundle of papers. Ted, the lawyer says wistfully "Oh Man, the Gooch will be pissed if I blow off Date Night". "Come on Ted, nobody cares about your love life" Janitor said briskly. After about twenty minutes, Ted said "I have got it. Malfoy is the name of an infamous blood supremacist who was known for making people different from him vanish into thin air. They were never seen again." Janitor whipped it out of his hands and said "Let me see that. Off you go." Indeed. It was in the bunch of letters his grandmother Crazy Witch Sr. had written to his sister-mom imploring her that she not let Glenn join a place called Hogwarts. She said that they were dark times and spoke of a horrifying war, and a crazy meddler called Dumbledore. He was a threat to their cause, she said and she was living in hiding, in one of the many elegant mansions that Malfoy owned. "So that Malfoy was a murderer eh? I wonder why Dr. Black didn't give out his real name. Hmm... I have work to do" he took out his knife-wrench and walked out thinking "I am coming to save you, Blonde Doctor"_

Both men walked in the opposite directions, finally bumping into one another. "What the hell Scooter?" and "Owwie" were heard. "Why were you going in that direction?" they both said at the same time. "Nuh-uh pal, you will not get any answers from me nor will you waste my time today." J.D. stated determinedly. "I will gut you with my knife-wrench" Janitor warned him. "Fine, I am going to save Elliot from that creep, Dr. Black" The Janitor looked taken aback and said "You know about the Malfoy thing too?" "What Malfoy thing? His relative is an escaped mass knows what he is capable of?" J.D. said. "There is so much you don't know of him, buddy" Janitor clapped Dorian on his back and they drove off together towards the place they had heard Elliot say Draco was taking her.


End file.
